A White Hound of Hell
by love.demons
Summary: SebastianXOC. This is a tale of how Sebastian became a demon. Rated M for some sexual/suggestive adult content. Sebastian sees a wolf in the market. He cares for it, but in the night it wanders away, only to be replaced by a mysterious girl that knows just how to make him blush. What will happen as they travel on the road together. Will Sebastian be able to escape reality?
1. Chapter 1

Silvestre:

I can smell it. I can taste it. I can feel it coursing through my veins. Hell. This is what I feel. My contract with hell. I am a demon. I need a soul. My hunger pains me more than the fire I walk through. I want to leave. My demon name, Ultionem Dulcisest. Which means Revenge is Sweet in Latin. My masters call me Silvestre meaning wild. Now I walk through the human world in my demon animal form; a white wolf. An open wound is bleeding from my side and the surrounding pure white fur is caked with blood. Females wear long intricate dresses while the men wear suits with tailcoats and tall hats. The human world has changed. It always changes. Hell doesn't. Hell never changes. There is no heaven. Heaven is just like hell, only white. Are clouds ever truly white? Sunsets are stained red from the blood of thousands of slaughtered souls. Sunrises are orange representing the ignorance and defeat of the souls that will be tortured and rendered from their innocence. Demons do not waste the innocence and hate of a human soul, we devour it. Angels burn and destroy... I stop and see a male aged 20 years in the market. He is wearing tattered clothes that look as if he worked in a mine. Longer short black hair covers his ears, pale white skin, he's tall and has a slender frame, but his eyes...his eyes are the deepest blue. I cannot stand the pain from this wound I bear, slowly I collapse onto the ground. But before I do, I see this boy walk over to me...

Sebastian:

The market is very busy today. Walking through just to watch people. They bicker, they yell. I have picked up the few essential items I needed; two chickens, one duck, a bag of salt, and culinary tools. I am now a traveler. I travel alone after I was forced to be alone. I glance around to see a big white wolf looking at me...as if judging me as an actual being. Nobody seems to notice the wolf with the commotion of everyday life screaming at them from every direction. I look again at the wolf and it falls. I have liked animals but I never get too attached since I travel. But this wolf needs help, I don't think it would collapse out of joy. I run over.

Silvestre:

My hunger tortures me inside out. I am hot..too hot. I am covered by a wool blanket next to a fire. From what it looks like I am in an alleyway. Across the fire I can make out a figure leaning against the wall. I need to get up. I leapt over the fire, the heat on my paws felt like I was walking through hell, again. It was the boy in the market. I stood directly in front of him, his outstretched legs beneath me. I put my muzzle as close to his face with out touching and grumbled a deep growl. Now he's awake..

Sebastian:

"Whoa!" This wolf was an inch from my face. She wasn't snarling but it really isn't the ideal way to be woken up. This wolf's eyes were red...a bright red...like blood red. It reminded me of the blood my house was bathed in when I got home... Nevermind that! I have a wolf in my face. I realized I couldn't move anywhere...and I think she realized it too when she backed off and sat beside me. Checking my pocket watch, it was 2 in the morning. Too late to start traveling, so I gave the wolf a piece of chicken and fell asleep again.

Silvestre:

He gave me a piece of chicken. Not wanting to eat it, I put it back in the pot when he fell asleep. My energy is draining being in my animal form... In order to save what little energy I have left I felt my body shift into my human form. I now have the appearance of a 25 year old female. My blonde hair reaches my lower back and my eyes shine a crimson red with long black lashes that are heavy on my weak eyelids. Being tall for a woman i reach the height of 5'8 and I have an hourglass figure. I am wearing only a corset and panties, so I am extremely cold. Not having the energy to move to my previous spot, I decide to wrap this boys arms around me so we can share body heat while I am covered by his blanket. He immediately and unknowingly obliges to my actions by hugging onto me...I feel myself drifting to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian:

I feel very warm and comfortable. Something shifts in my arms...something soft... Slowly opening my eyes I see a very pretty female in my arms. I didn't drink anything last night, I haven't tasted alcohol in 4 years...THE WOLF?! Where is it?...I let go of this girl and pull myself away frantically. She grips onto my shirt and looks up at me with a smirk, "don't let go...you are so warm..."  
I don't know what to do, I don't have any girl experience, I've never even liked a girl! She is covered by the blanket and I slowly pull it away...JESUS CHRIST! She's half freaking naked?! Quickly placing the blanket over her I try not to stare.  
"U-umm...what is your name? And where did you come from?...do you know where that wolf went?..."

Silvestre:

I sit up and sigh, what is up with these human boys? They are so timid and when ever they see a pretty girl they get all sweaty and nervous. It actually might be fun playing around with this guy, he is pretty cute. But judging by his appearance and the way he displays himself, he doesn't realize this.  
"My full name is Ultionem Dulcisest, but I like to be called Silvestre for short. Where I came from is a secret...and I know of that wolf, it disappeared a long while ago. May I ask what your name is? After all I should know the name of the boy who's arms were wrapped around me all night, shouldn't I?"  
Hehehe, he turned his face to the side and ran his fingers through his hair. He was embarrassed. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis..." His cheeks reddened and he faced me again, "I-I I didn't mean to...to umm to well to sleep with you..."  
"HA it is okay, I decided to sleep with you in the first place, at least you are attractive...hmm I bet if I fixed you up you would look so...mmm so handsome..." I teased. He really doesn't know what to do with me! I really don't like men that are arrogant bastards... This boy is sweet...  
"Ow! Shit!..." I grimaced. The open wound is still apparent, but now it is on my shoulder blade.  
"Wha-what?! What is wrong?" This boy really is innocent...  
Looking at Sebastian with innocent but inviting eyes I said, "Sebby, I have a wound that needs your tending..." His eyes grew so wide with nervousness and panic I thought he was going to faint.  
"Where is it? I have bandages, we can clean it up by the hot springs."

Sebastian:

I don't know how to react to any of her retorts... She is just too playful! I took her down by the hot springs with a blanket skillfully tied around her waist as if it was a skirt. Her wound was a big gash. She was lucky it wasn't infected or that could've been a problem. Dressing her wound, I was finally relinquished of my nervousness. We were sitting by the hot spring bank after I had fixed her up. Suddenly she grabbed the collar of my shirt with both her hands and pulled me right on top of her as she laid in the grass, "Se-bas-chan... Hehehe you are blushing! How are you so easily embarrassed? Is it because you have never been with a woman?... Oh I know it is...well you can always be with me. Hehehe all you have to do is ask."  
"I don't even know you, besides I have no interest in sex now."  
"You mean right now? Because we can do it later if you like..." She grinned and licked my cheek.  
"No, I mean I don't want to have sex. I don't think about it. And can I get up now? You really are wearing me out."  
"You disappoint me Sebastian..."

Silvestre:

His soul seems so...delicious. I need a meal...but such a soul shouldn't be wasted as any old meal...I don't want him to be my master, I want to be his master. He rolled off of me and I let go. I had previously woken up in the middle of the night with the blanket around me to eat some other human souls. My hunger had subsided for a while.  
"Take me with you. I want to travel with you. I have nothing better to do and no family to care for...will you have me?" I asked Sebastian after we arrived back in his makeshift settlement in the alley while he was eating his breakfast.  
"Eh why not? You should eat something though, why not have some chicken or duck?"  
"I don't eat chicken or duck...I eat something different, but I'm not telling you..." I giggled  
"Ok then but if you get weak it isn't my fault. Where do you wanna travel first?...I should take you to a place where you can get clothes...how about I take you to a boutique and we can see what you would look good in?"  
"Sounds fine but you don't really have to worry about me. I can get clothes fairly easily."  
"Then why don't you have any?"  
"None of your business...that's why..." I said with a slight grin, "why don't we travel through the woods along the dirt road, but we can still remain invisible to bandits and chariots? We won't have any worries then."  
"Sounds great, I'm not really heading anywhere. I just want to get away from this here town. By the way it is nice to have your company."  
"I'm sure it is...it is so delightful to be in the presence of such an innocent, attractive boy. I am sure we will have fun!"  
"You really are something else, you know that? Women usually raise their pointy noses and scoff at my appearance. You just laugh and play around, you don't have any shame."  
"First thing: normal women are stuck up and they don't know a good soul when they see one. Second thing: what would I need to be shameful about? You are more decent than any rich man!"  
This caused Sebastian to blush, "I'm gonna call you silver for a nickname. Hope you don't mind because you don't have a choice!"


End file.
